Fünfzig Tage mit Lord Voldemort
by singvogel
Summary: Was wenn Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab ein Tagebuch führen würde? Seht selbst!


Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling, mir gehört gar nichts. 

Musste mal was zur Entspannung schreiben, die anderen Fics sind gerade etwas anstrengend. Also erwartet bitte nichts mit Sinn und Verstand. Hier geht's nur um „Amüsemong". 

Fünfzig Tage im Leben von Lord Voldemort

Erster Tag nach Wiederauferstehung

Bin exstatisch, Besitzer hat seine Körperliche Form wiedererlangt. Ah, den Strom der Magie wieder zu fühlen wie er jede meiner Fasern erfüllt. Könnte ihm dafür sogar vergeben, dass er mich gegen meinen Bruder hat kämpfen lassen. Zur Feier dieses denkwürdigen Tages habe ich beschlossen von nun an Tagebuch zu führen und vielleicht einmal meine Memoiren zu veröffentlichen. Bin mir sicher die würden sich noch besser verkaufen als die Schundromane von diesem Lockhart. 

Wenigstens fasst mich jetzt die schmierige Ratte nicht mehr an. Deren Zauberstab macht auch nicht viel her und versucht sich bei mir einzuschleimen. Wird bestimmt nicht so oft poliert wie ich. Sollte ihn mal fragen, dann merkt er vielleicht endlich wie sehr mir sein Geseiere auf den Geist geht. Habe schließlich besseres zu tun als psychologische Almosen zu verteilen. 

Dritter Tag nach Wiederauferstehung

Besitzer hat mich ausgelaugt. Diese ganze Crucio-Angelegenheit kann ich wirklich nicht endlos aushalten, ein Zauberstab von meinem Kaliber braucht schließlich irgendwann mal Abwechslung. Hoffe er ist demnächst fertig mit der ständigen Bestraferei sonst werde ich noch ganz stumpf und glanzlos vor Langeweile. Nichtmal poliert hat er mich heute. Fühle mich bald ernsthaft vernachlässigt. 

Zauberstab von Ratte war heute auch wieder besonders nervtötend. Hat erst aufgehört zu reden als Besitzer seinen Besitzer gecruciot hat. Habe mich dabei natürlich besonders angestrengt! 

Zehnter Tag nach Wiederauferstehung 

Heute war Besitzer sehr gelangweilt. Hat mich gedankenversunken zum hinter dem Ohr kratzen verwendet. Bin tief gekränkt ob dieser Herabwürdigung und entschlossen bei der nächsten Kleinigkeit wild Funken zu sprühen. Ich habe schließlich auch meinen Stolz! 

Elfter Tag nach Wiederauferstehung 

Bin wieder versöhnt. Besitzer hat mich dreimal poliert nachdem ich über und über mit Blut bedeckt war. Glänze jetzt so strahlend wie noch nie! Außerdem haben wir zusammen die Herausforderung gemeistert die aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen bisher immer unüberwindbar war und endlich herausbekommen wie man einen Muggel in ein rosa Plüschkaninchen verwandelt. Mit plüschigen Dingen hatten Besitzer und ich schon immer Probleme, obwohl wir das gut verheimlicht haben. Zur Feier des Tages haben wir ihn wieder zurück verwandelt und sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt. 

Vierzigster Tag nach Wiederauferstehung

Bin eifersüchtig auf Kessel. Besitzer verbringt viel mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit mir! Hat mich jetzt tagelang kaum angeschaut und auf einem Beistelltischchen verstauben lassen. Wieso gebe ich mich eigentlich noch mit ihm ab? 

Kessel wird langsam unausstehlich und überheblich. Sollte ihm ein kräftiges Brandloch verpassen sobald ich wieder in seine Nähe komme. Hat doch tatsächlich behauptet ich wäre überflüssig. Aber ich kann warten. Die Zeiten ändern sich! 

Zweiundvierzigster Tag nach Wiederauferstehung

Zeiten haben sich noch nicht geändert. Langsam verzweifle ich. Bin ich ihm nicht mehr gut genug? 

Zauberstab von Besitzer mit dem blonden Haar macht schon anzügliche Bemerkungen. Fast schlimmer als Zauberstab von der Ratte. Die unaufhörliche Langeweile und Vernachlässigung lassen mich bestimmt bald rissig werden. 

Sechsundvierzigster Tag nach Wiederauferstehung

Etwas Wundervolles ist passiert! Kessel ist geschmolzen! Bin sehr zufrieden mit Besitzer, obwohl er mich noch immer nicht ordentlich poliert hat. Vielleicht arbeitet er einfach zu viel und sollte sich mehr Ruhe gönnen. Hoffentlich ist bald wieder eine Bestrafung fällig, danach ist Besitzer immer gut gelaunt. Wenn wir alleine sind lässt er sich sogar manchmal dazu hinreißen zu pfeifen. 

Fünfzigster Tag nach Wiederauferstehung

Zauberstab von blondem Besitzer hat meine Tagebuchaufzeichnungen entdeckt und sich totgelacht. Mein Selbstbewusstsein ist empfindlich getroffen. Möglicherweise sollte ich die Beweise vernichten bevor er es herumerzählt. 


End file.
